


be a good pup

by opalhyuck



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cock Slut, Come Eating, Degradation, Dom Qian Kun, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Oral Sex, Punishment, Puppy Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Shoe Kink, Slut Shaming, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Suits, They dont actually fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalhyuck/pseuds/opalhyuck
Summary: lucas misbehaved. kun punishes him.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	be a good pup

qiankun sat down in the big leather armchair, leaning back, undoing the first two buttons of his white shirt he wore for the red carpet. the dark grey dress pants stretched around his thighs as he made himself comfortable. yukhei looked at him nervously, still standing still on the other side of the room. his hands trembled, he wiped the sweat on the sides of his thighs and then decided to make eye contact with the older. the elders eyes were dark and yukhei shivered, as he opened his mouth to say something, quiankun smacked his lips. "do you know what you did wrong pup?" the younger nodded, strands of his honey hair falling into his face. "I was being clingy with ten hyung" he said and kun scoffed. "so you did that all on purpose? standing extra close to him, being all touchy with him, grabbing onto his thighs during the live? giggling with him on the red carpet when all the papparazzo could see you? you did all of this on purpose?" yukhei lowered his head in shame, cheeks burning in flaming red with embarrassment. the elder clicked his tongue and hissed an annoyed "I cant hear you slut". yukhei raised his head at the name, was he really a slut? quiankun huffed at that. "what? because I called you a slut? but that's what you are, right? flirting with other men right infront of me. you are a slut yukhei." the youngers lower lip trembled in embarrassment as tears welled up in his eyes, "i-im not a s-slut... I'm a good pup.." he didnt dare to raise his voice or head as he spoke.

kun scoffed once again, "I still cant hear you slut. did you say you're a good pup?" the taller nodded hastily, gaining confidence. it wasn't his fault, ten started everything. that's at least what he told himself. the ravenettes cold voice once again rang through the hotel room. "come here. on your knees right in front of me" and who was yukhei to not follow orders? he was a good pup, right? so he kneeled down, legs slightly apart and arms hanging down. his head was on the same height as the elders crotch, so he once again didnt raise his gaze as he didnt want to be punished. the next order came from quiankun. "look at me. keep looking at me and dont you dare to close your eyes or let out a sound except an answer when I'm asking you something. hands behind your back." yukhei did as he was being told, now looking up at the other. then the hard tip of quiankuns leathern dress shoe pressed into his dick, his mouth falling open, a moan forcing it's way out at the unexpected stimulation. his thighs started trembling in arousal and slide oped as he looks at the elder. "and you're not a slut? look at you, pup, you are a whore, I bet I could even make you cum by just pressing my foot against your dick, huh?"

"i-im sorry, please, i-i..." kun didnt let him finish. "what would the press think if they saw you like this? the big boy lucas, everybody's darling being all putty in his geges hands? not even his hands but only a shoe is enough to make the dumb mutt moan like a whore, huh?" tears now started spilling from the tallers eyes as he gasped for air. "please kun-" "please who?" "please gege, I'll be good, I'm sorry, please gege let me-" he couldn't finish his sentence as the older pressed his foot exceptionally hard against yukheis crotch. "I'll let you suck my cock while you rut against my shoe, how does that sound, pup? will you be a good pup and behave?" yukhei nodded, lost in pleasure, eyes teary, breathing heavy as he lifted himself up, reaching to quiankuns zipper, who slapped his hands away hard instead. "not your hands pup, use your pretty mouth." lucas looked up to him with teary eyes, desperate to get any type of satisfaction.

he still decided to be obedient and grabbed the elders belt with his teeth, tongue wiggling around and opening the pants finally, nose pressing into quiankuns belly and happy trail. "good boy" he murmurs as his hand disappeared in yukheis locks, patting his head softly and running his fingers through the strands of hair. when the kneeling man finally managed to pull quiankuns pants far down enough, he licked his lips and started tonguing the elders cock, looking up to him to check for a reaction. he teasingly let the tip of his tongue run over the others slit, never really giving in to take the cock into his mouth. in the meantime, the sitting man started pressing his foot up again, the shoe tip disappearing between yukheis ballsacks and ass cheeks, digging up rhythmically to please the younger one. yukhei grabbed his own hands harder, knuckles turning white and nails forming red crescents. he desperately started wiggling around, not being able to focus, small gasps leave his lips and he stops teasing the elders cock, eyes closing and breath hitching as he rolled his hips against the expensive leather coating the elders foot.

he eventually didnt realise his mistake, quiankun now pressing his shoe into yukheis cock directly once again, making the fabric covering it stretch dangerously. with thight fists he whipped the tallers head back and silently said "what do you think you are doing pup? getting way to desperate, huh?". yukhei blushed again, hissing in soft pain as quiankun gripped his hair tighter again, still careful to not actually rip any of it out. "I'm sorry gege, I will be better, I'm sorry- i-", quiankun snarled pushing his cock deeply into the others mouth, stuffing it full and making lucas stop talking. "good pups dont talk that much, they suck cock and say thank you when they get a treat. you still have so much to learn whore...".

tears started rolling down yukheis face again, he was not able to focus, head spinning and mind hazy, the dress shoe pressing harshly into his crotch, hair being gripped thightly, throat stretched and mouth stuffed full. he felt spit running down his chin, feeling a little disgusting but mainly embarrassed, no, humiliated. he tried his best to look up and force out the words "thank you gege for letting me suck your cock" as well as he could with, well, his mouth full of cock. quiankun understood nonetheless and smiled. "are you going to be a good pup? yeah?" something flickered in his eyes. "the be a good bitch and suck me off properly." and with that he forced himself even further down yukheis throat, making him choke and let out the elders cock, spit and some cum running down his chin and the elders cock. the youngers eyes widened as he saw the mixture falling onto the dress shoes of the older man, his eyes immediately flickering to quiankun.

he only sighed, looking down on the shoes. "yukhei... you ruined them... can you see how dirty you made them?" he held his dirty shoe in front of yukheis face. "I really think you should clean them, slut. you've disappointed me enough today, let's hope you can do at least that. or I will get your cage again and punish you for that bad behaviour." head spinning, yukhei took a second to understand what the elder wanted him to do. should he really- isnt this a little dirty? he looked up at quiankun again, who only raised his eyebrows at him, leaning back in his chair and looking down at yukhei. his cheeks once again flamed up in embarrassment and he crawled a bit away for quiankun to hold his feet in a comfortable position and he let out a shaky breath. they never did this before but he couldn't help but love it.

the leather felt surprisingly soft and warm under yukheis tongue, as he licked quiankuns shoe clean. the taste of his own, now a bit colder spit and the elders cum mixing on his tongue felt familiar. he kept licking the elders shoe, crawling like a dog on the floor, looking up at his gege. quiankun smiled proudly, but moved his foot away from the youngers mouth. he now held his subs chin up, then digged the shoe tip into his one cheek to turn around lucas' head and slowly said "would you look at that... finally trained well enough to actually complete gege's orders. are you a good pup now lucas?". hearing the elders compliment, he nodded eagerly. "yes I am a good pup, will never make mistakes again gege, you trained me so well!" he then saw the smile in his elders face disappear and the shoe was suddenly stuffed into his mouth, jaw stretching and burning suddenly. "well," qiankun said as he moved the shoe tip even a bit further into lucas' mouth, "let's hope you learned from today."

and with that, the shoe was roughly ripped out of his mouth, yukhei felt himself cumming in his pants. up on his high, he didnt notice the elder getting up but only when his breath calmed, he heard the door being closed with a click.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my twt @  
> /opalhyucks


End file.
